Hiccups!
by Saerphe
Summary: A humorous oneshot. Weaverbird gets the hiccups, and the Storm Hawks have to find a cure. Naturally, chaos ensues. One intended onesided pairing, but it's a surprise. R&R please!


**Hello, everyone! I got my oneshot finished so I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**This story is a tribute to my freakish hiccups. I don't generally get cases of them; all my hiccups are random. People have told me that I sound like a pterodactyl, or a Dragon when I hiccup. All I can say is: It's true. **

**All the cures mentioned in this story are actual cures; I looked them up on WikiHow. **

**PS: I don't own Storm Hawks, but I do own Weaverbird.**

_**Hiccups**_

The Condor was lurching erratically through the bright blue skies. It was a beautiful, yet windy day outside in the Atmos, but chaos inside the carrier ship. Aerrow managed to avoid falling out the window by grabbing onto the bars that bordered the bridge. Stork had managed to cling to the helm, and was fighting to keep their course straight. Finn slammed into the bar next to Aerrow.

"It had to happen now, didn't it?" Finn moaned, the wind knocked from him, "The wind causes enough turbulence as it is!" Aerrow was about to reply when another lurch and a loud squawking noise cut him off.

"HIC!"

Piper gripped the table with all her maps on it to avoid falling over. She moaned, holding her fingers up to her temples in frustration.

"If I had known Weaverbird would get the hiccups out in the middle of nowhere, I wouldn't have set a course this far out above the wastelands." she sighed. Weaverbird struggled to her paws with an unhappy snuffle, only to find herself back on the floor with another hiccup. A chicken scuttled past, clucking in alarm.

"What do you usually do to cure your hiccups?" Aerrow called to the Dragoness. She turned to him with another hiccup.

"I haven't -hic!- had the –hic!- hiccups in almost ten –hic!- years!" Weaverbird replied, "I –hic-cup!- haven't found a work-hic!-ing cure yet!" Aerrow groaned and Piper put her face in her hands with a moan.

"Piper?" Aerrow shouted to the navigator over the Dragon's hiccups, "Is there anywhere we can land at all?" Piper picked a map up off the floor and gave it a quick once-over.

"We're passing over a small terra right now," Piper replied with a nod, "It's not much, but out here it's the best we've got." Aerrow nodded and had Stork land the ship.

* * *

The Storm Hawks had landed safely and were all assembled out on the runway. Weaverbird was still hiccupping. Finn stepped forward, a glass of water in hand.

"Here's how I cure my hiccups," Finn said, pointing to the glass, "You just drink water from the far side of the glass." He grinned triumphantly, as if Weaverbird was already cured.

"The far side of the glass?" Weaverbird asked dryly. Finn sighed.

"You put the side of the glass opposite to you in your mouth and bend over to drink the water upside-down." Finn said, handing the glass to Weaverbird. She did as he suggested. Less than a second passed, and Weaverbird straightened up, sputtering.

"_Thanks_, Finn!" Weaverbird coughed, her muzzle soaking wet, "Now I –hic!- have the hiccups _and_ –hic-hic!- water up my nose!" She sneezed and Finn grinned sheepishly. Aerrow fought to stifle his laughter. Piper giggled a bit. Stork looked rather unamused. Radarr was rolling around on the runway, squawking with laughter.

'_You should have seen your face!_' Radarr cackled. Weaverbird snuffed at him disdainfully.

* * *

"Why don't you try holding your breath for as long as you can?" Aerrow suggested.

"Dragons used to-hic!-be an aquat-hic!- species," Weaverbird replied, "I don't-hic!-know how well that would work, but I'll-hic-up!-try." Weaverbird drew an extremely long breath (Piper figured it was the extra pair of lungs), and held it. Aerrow and Piper shared a glance.

Seconds became minutes, and it seemed as if minutes would become hours. Finn pretended to look at his watch, and Aerrow raised an eyebrow. Weaverbird finally let her breath out.

"Well? Did it work?" Aerrow asked. Weaverbird perked her ears for a second, as if she were listening to something.

"HIC! Hichichic-hic-cup!" Weaverbird sprawled on the runway, gasping between hiccups. Aerrow facepalmed.

"I think we can safely say that that didn't work." Piper sighed. Finn, Junko and Radarr were laughing their heads off. Weaverbird gave a Radarr-esque whimper of embarrassment.

* * *

"The only scientifically proven way to cure the hiccups," Piper explained, "Is to take a spoonful of sugar." She poured a substantial amount of plain white sugar into a large soup ladle she'd found in the kitchen. Piper poured the sugar into Weaverbird's open mouth.

"Now you let it melt until it's gone." Piper said perkily. Weaverbird let it melt, and swept her forked tongue around her lips.

"Hic! That was good, but-hic!-it didn't work." Piper sighed exasperatedly.

"Maybe I should try that next time I have the hiccups." Finn said, grinning. Piper shot him a look.

"I guess it's back to the old drawing board." Aerrow sighed.

* * *

"Okay, here's what I do." Junko stood in front of them, a jar of pickles in one hand, "You just drink pickle juice until you burp. Then, Tada! Hiccups are gone!" The Wallop twisted the lid off the jar and took a few swigs of the pickle juice. Then he waited for a second, poised as if to perform a folk roar. Then he released a belch that could only be rivaled by a Dragon.

Weaverbird was disgusted. From the looks on the other Storm Hawks faces, they were feeling the same way. Weaverbird wrinkled her nose with a snuffle.

"What?" Junko looked around at his teammates.

"I-hic!-think I'll pass on that one. Pickles probably won't-hic!-agree with my-hic-cup!-digestive system too-hic!-well." Weaverbird excused herself, "Thanks for-hic-hic-up!-trying though, Junko." The Wallop looked rather crestfallen. Weaverbird breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"What's the-hic!-next idea?" Weaverbird asked, glancing around at her teammates.

* * *

"A good scare should cure you." Stork stood in front of Weaverbird, suggesting his idea. Weaverbird raised an eye ridge.

"Good-hic!-luck scaring a Dragon." Weaverbird muttered. Stork had Weaverbird close her eyes. She kept them shut for a while, but all was silent. She opened her eyes to find that everyone was gone. She looked around, her ears pricked, but nothing moved or made a sound.

"Hic!-Guys?" Weaverbird called, staring around. She heard a vaguely familiar battle cry, and leaped in the air with a hiccup-y screech. Stork clung tightly to the Dragoness' neck, gripping her horns. Weaverbird shook him off, and he landed with a thump on the runway. The other Storm Hawks filed out of their various hiding places, laughing hard.

"Hic!" Weaverbird moaned; nothing was working! Piper sighed.

"Any more bright ideas?" she called.

* * *

It was Radarr's turn to suggest an idea. The sky monkey thought for a second, then stuck his little pink tongue out and pressed it to his fuzzy upper lip, breathing slowly. Weaverbird looked a little nonplussed, but tried it anyway. She felt a little silly, standing there with her forked tongue pressed to her upper lip.

"Hic!" Weaverbird winced, whimpering.

"Are you okay?" Aerrow asked. Weaverbird looked at him.

"I-hic!- bith my-hic!- thongue." She answered. Radarr whimpered exasperatedly. Aerrow sighed.

"Looks like we may have to wait it out." Aerrow admitted. Weaverbird gave a hiccup-y sigh. These hiccups were proving impossible to cure.

* * *

Weaverbird sat alone on the runway, miserable. It had been hours, and her hiccups still had not subsided. She sighed, and a chicken strutted up to her.

"Can I-hic!-help you?" Weaverbird asked, looking down at the little bird. She fluttered her wings tantalizingly.

'_I know a sure-fire cure for the hiccups,_' the chicken offered, '_but I'll only tell you on one condition._' Weaverbird scrutinized the chicken.

"I'm-hic!-listening." The Dragoness replied. The chicken hopped up onto Weaverbird's neck and clucked something in her ear. Weaverbird blinked in surprise.

"You-hic!-want what?!" Weaverbird exclaimed, "Never-hic!-mind; I'll see-hic!-that it's done. Now about that-hic!-cure…"

* * *

Weaverbird strutted onto the bridge, a smug smile on her face. The chicken was right; biting on a lemon had helped cure her hiccups. Now she only had one thing to do.

"Has anyone seen Radarr?" Weaverbird asked. Aerrow turned, glad to hear the Dragoness was hiccup free.

"What do you need Radarr for?" Piper asked. Weaverbird purred in amusement before answering.

"I was lucky enough to get a working hiccup cure from a chicken," Weaverbird replied, "But on the condition that I get her a date with Radarr." Weaverbird snickered, "He needs to get ready, or he'll be late." Weaverbird chuckled and headed off to search for the sky monkey. Aerrow and Piper shared a long look. Aerrow grinned and shrugged. Piper was about to say something but was cut off by a loud noise from behind them.

"HIC! Oh,-hic!- man!" Finn moaned from behind them.

"I knew hiccups were contagious." Stork muttered, his eye twitching. Aerrow and Piper shared a laugh and headed off to find another cure.

**Haha! Poor Finn. It was long, but it was a fun oneshot to write. Please Review, I love to hear from my readers:D**

**See y'all soon!**


End file.
